The Other Side of Me
by teen titan girl
Summary: Rin learns a little bit about her jewish Idendity.Very interesting please read.


**The Other Side of Me**

**Disclamer- I don't own Naruto.**

**Intro-**

**As I sit in my living room looking in an old picture book.**

**My mother painted for me. Just looking at it reminded me of the adventure that happened last year. I'll tell you about it but before I do that I should tell you about myself.**

_**A/N**_

_Meo is 11 when telling this story._

**My name is Meosaki Rin Hurada.**

**I am 11 years old.**

**I live at 526 Cherry street, Konoha Hidden Village in the Leaves.**

**I wasn't born in Konoha I was born in the Sound Country. **

**When I was young my father and mother had a big fight thus, my parents left each other. My mom Miosaki took me to Konoha. When I was seven my mother died in a battle. That was three years ago. I'm going to tell you a tale on how I found my past.**

**I was walking one time and I was thinking who am I?**

**I decided to find out. I started by arriving to school on time to ask my teacher Iruka Sensei. He told me I would find out when it comes to me. I don't want to wait. I went to the library to look up on my family history. I found nothing on my family but this what I did find. **

**I found out that the first man and women were called Adam and Eve. Eight generations under them was Noah and his ark. His ark had three levels. The first level was people, the second level was for animals, and the third level was for trash only. **

**I also found out that I am a Jewish Konochi. Is that something or what? **

**From the information I found I planned to look up on the Jewish people. I started my search in the history section of the library. The first thing I wanted to know is where the Jewish people originated. The Jewish people came from the land called Israel where they learned the way of Hashem. Hashem told the Jewish people to learn the torah, keep Shabbat and keep kosher. Kosher from what I learned is when you do not eat meat and dairy together. Saying you can't have stake and a cup of milk together. This is all strange to me. Okay there are 7 days in a week. Five days of work and 3 days of rest. Friday and Saturday are days of rest. Sunday is a weekend nobody likes working on Sunday. On Shabbat you can not play electronics or watch TV. You have to prepare the food before hand. That's a drag. I hate cooking. Wow it's already 5pm I guess I will go home for now. I am so tired I never spent so much time in the library in my whole life. When I got home I did my homework for school and went to bed.**

**Next Morning at 8:00am.**

**"Oh my god I am going to be late for school!" Meo got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran to school. She was late for school, forgot her homework and got detention in just 15 minute! What is happening in my life? Today in school we worked with May lee- Sensei. When ever we learn with her we learn things the boys can't know. The boys stay with Iruka-Sensei. Today I was learning flower arranging. You are probably wondering why in the world a ninja academy would be teaching thing normal women need to know. When on a mission a konochi may need to go under cover she will have to know how to fit in with the avrege women. Women today know how to cook, sing, dance and of course flower arranging. We also have to act like most girls do. We practice how we talk to each other and make sure we can conceal our true intensions without the enemy finding out first. It is so hard being a konochi. **

**When class with May Lee sensei was over it was about lunch time so I met up with Sakura for lunch. Sakura and I went to the local ramen shop for ramen. Sakura is the apprentice to Tsunade, our fifth hokage. Sakura's old Sensei is Hatake, Kakashi. **

**We talk for a bit longer and then I went back to school. Once in class Iruka-Sensei went over last night homework.**

**Last night homework…**

**Soon after Sensei started going over the homework I fell a sleep. I got my homework from the front of the room and then went to detention. Detention is boring. I just sat there doing my homework. **

**When detention was over I started walking to the borders of the woods. I lie down and start to remember this crazy week. Just thinking that I am a whole new person because I am now different than who I was before. The rules and laws of being a Jew aren't that hard and the knowledge I now know about me makes me feel complete. **

**This is truly a new beginning.**

**Present**

**That is the life changing adventure that happened last year.**

**If you are wondering if I kept those laws, well I'll tell you.**

**Right now I am sitting on my sofa looking in a photo album in front of the Shabbes candles on Friday night. **

**The End**


End file.
